


Melody

by pailthorpe



Category: BTOB
Genre: Concerts, M/M, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pailthorpe/pseuds/pailthorpe
Summary: Hyunsik was playing the piano, and Jung Ilhoon couldn't ask less than that.





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language, so this may have inconsistances. if you see something wrong, you can text me ^^  
> I normally write poems, so I'm not so familiarized with this kind of story than I used to, but I hope you like it <3  
> just a short story to take you away from the boredness

Hyunsik was playing the piano while his voice was following its melody.  
In the middle of many people in that theatre, Ilhoon was wacthing him, hearing carefully every single note and not moving once. With his mind relaxed and breathing lightly, Ilhoon wishes the melody never ends.  
He closes his eyes to appreciate the moment. A warm smile appear and the first tears start falling. Innebriated with the sound, he reminded when he's listened to the song for the first time.  
_The feeling is stil the same..._  
The music and the concert were coming to an end and Ilhoon cried more. He didn't want to say goobye. Not yet. He wasn't prepared. He want to watch more and have thei moment even though Hyunsik has never known his existence.  
He wanted more time with the person who would never be called "mine".

**Author's Note:**

> who never had a crush on any artist, right?  
> hope you liked <3


End file.
